


Stargazing

by franthehorsegirl



Series: The random adventures of Thomas and his sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DRLAMP - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Imagination, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Stars, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, it ended up being a date, mad janus, mad patton, remus wants to be good for his boyfriends, they deserve so much love, they didn't go to bed at good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: Soon after their trip to the park, Logan, Virgil, and Remus go stargazing. (It ended up being a date. They do what they want, I just write. If I can)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The random adventures of Thomas and his sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to the trip to the park. I will try and write more. drlamp is the endgame (no remrom). If you have any ideas feel free to suggest them.

It was not long after their trip to the park that the sides ended up having their next little adventure. Well, just Logan, Remus, and Virgil. They were going to be the ones that went stargazing like Logan had thought up with Thomas and Virgil. Because of that, it was going to be too late for the others to be joining them. Yeah sure, Logan would be the one who would tell them off for staying up so late but the one thing that Logan would break his own rules for was anything to do with stars or space.

Space had always fascinated him. From the dark unknown that was always there. Even if you couldn’t see it, either from light pollution, or that clouds covered that vast reaches of the sky or the fact that daytime existed.

The reason that the two sides that were going with him were Remus and Virgil didn’t surprise him. Virgil never followed a “normal” sleep schedule. Logan and the others had gotten used to Virgil being up at four in the morning or just sleeping for most of the day in the living room. 

While with Remus, none of them could quite understand why or how Remus had so much energy that sometimes he would go for days without sleep. The times that this had happened Janus had taken hours to calm Remus down enough to sleep. Then other times he crashed for days on end. 

Those were only some of the reasons why it was them and with the way that they had been acting throughout the day, Logan knew that they weren’t going to be sleeping much that night anyway. So why not go stargazing tonight with the three of them. Since Patton wasn’t coming with them, it was Logan’s job to get everything ready that they were going to need as he was the one least likely to forget something that was important.

First of all and most important to Logan was the telescope that he had been given for his birthday from Roman. Roman had thought of the idea to give it to him on a late-night ride through the imagination on his prized horse. Logan had been very grateful for the gift that suited him so well. Since he didn’t often talk about his interests without being prompted into doing so.

The next thing that Logan went to get was some small snacks to have if they got hungry or just something that was edible so that Remus didn’t wander too far trying to find something to eat if the feeling struck him. Quickly followed by the three thermoses filled with coffee, hot chocolate, and tea. So that they would have options to choose from.

After placing all of those things that he had collected into the basket that had been taken to the park with them. Logan then went to go get the last items on his list he had made while planning the trip.

Going into one of the corridors that branched off of the living room, Logan stopped at the first door on the left. He opened it and pulled out the first thing that his eyes landed on. The blankets that are normally used for movie nights. The first one that he had grabbed was a soft-pink and was fluffy, the next was dark brown. It too was soft but not quite as fluffy as the other one. Both were made of cotton so as not to feel uncomfortable on Virgil’s skin.

Quickly refolding the blankets so they took up less space in the basket. After gently placing them on top, Logan went to go find wherever Virgil and Remus was at this time of night. ‘I wonder where they will be’ thought, Logan. “They must be somewhere about. I’ll go check the kitchen first.” So Logan set off to go find them.

As Logan entered into the kitchen, his eyes landed on Patton, and Janus sitting at the table. Both having hot drinks held in their hands. From the looks of it, Patton had hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows floating on the surface of the liquid. Janus on the other hand had what smelled like a blend of chamomile and mint tea. ‘Chamomile is meant to help with sleep’ thought Logan, ‘and mint is meant to help by boosting the immune system.’ Logan wasn’t sure if that was true but lots of people said so.

“Hi there kiddo,” said Patton as he noticed that it wasn’t just himself and Janus in the room.

“Hello Patton, Janus. Has either of you seen Virgil and Remus? We are meant to be going to go stargazing tonight,” Logan answered.

“We are so not sorry that we couldn’t join you tonight.” Janus lied, yawning at the tail end of the sentence.

“That’s all right Janus. There is no need to worry about it. I’m sure that soon we can find something we can all do together. And something that is at an earlier time.” Logan said as he walked closer to the table but not sitting down because he still needed to find Remus and Virgil.  
“Like a movie night,” Patton suggests just before taking a big gulp of hot chocolate and partly melted marshmallows.

“Horrible idea Patton,” Janus lied, then remembering why Logan was in the room in the first place “oh yeah, the last time I saw them they were listening to music in Virgil’s room.”

“Thank you both of you have been a great help. Goodnight you too, sleep well,” and with that Logan headed off to Virgil’s room.

On the way past the living room, Logan double-checked that he had everything that the three of them could need. As Logan went down the corridor his mind started to wander to what constellation they were going to see that night and how long they were going to stay out.

Logan was soon met with a purple door that was covered with small white dots randomly splattered across it. Like stars dancing across the dark expense of space. Bringing his hand up to the door, Logan nicked a steady three beats on the door and waited for a response from within.

A second later a “come in” sounded through the door. Opening the door, Logan was greeted with Virgil and Remus cuddled up on the bed. “Hi, there dork,” Remus greeted him as he came into the room.

“Are the two of you ready to go?” asked Logan as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that was Virgil’s room. The only source of light in the room was a string of rainbow fairy lights that were strung across the top of the walls where the bed met the walls.

“Yeah, let’s go,” shouted Remus grabbing Virgil’s hand to pull him off of the dark purple sheets on the bed.

“Remus,” Virgil hissed, “we've got to be quiet, the others will be sleeping by now or almost asleep.” Reminding Remus what the time was.

“Yeah, let’s go,” whispered Remus back at Virgil, causing him to giggle. Logan just rolled his eyes fondly at the pair’s behavior. Logan with the basket in hand, led the way down the corridor to the entrance to the imagination. Going once more over the list of things that he had packed in his head, Logan stepped through the golden archway.

The trio of sides was met by the sound of leaves rustling in the gentle breeze from some nearby trees. Logan could tell that there was going to be great stargazing conditions. The wind wasn’t too fast and there were no clouds. Glancing up towards the sky, Logan could see the small pinpricks of light dancing across the inky blackness that was the sky.

A small shout and laughing alerted Logan to the fact that Remus had already run off to find a spot to sit, with Virgil following close behind to make sure that Remus didn’t get lost anywhere. Even in the day if Remus wasn’t paying attention he could get lost easily. And well Remus barely ever paid attention to his surroundings unless it suited his current mood and energy levels at the time. This was something that didn’t take too long to figure out because of how often it had happened before they realized it.

Logan had to break into a quickish jog to try and keep up with wherever Remus had decided where they were going as well as keeping the basket balanced as he moved. Remus suddenly stopped dead on the spot and fell backward onto the ground with a wark. “Ow,” Remus said with a monotone voice while looking up.

‘I guess that this is where we are stopping’ thought Virgil as he caught up with Remus. ‘Logan will be here in a moment’ was the next thought that came into Virgil’s head as he could see that Logan was about 40 or so meters away from them. After slowing to a walk, Logan then placed the basket on the day packed dirt that was the area that Remus had picked out for them for the evening.

Logan pulled out the blanket that was on top which was the dark brown one and laid it out. Virgil grabbed the pink one while Logan smoothed his one out. The reason Logan only grabbed two because he knew that Remus was going to want to lie on the ground. If one or all of them got cold they could cuddle up on one of the blankets and have the other around them. Virgil lied down next to Remus while still being on the soft blanket that was slowing down how quickly the ground was sapping the warmth from his body.

At the same time as Virgil and Logan were setting up, Remus stated rapidly tapping his fingers against the dry dirt in impatience as he tried to lie still. It wasn’t long before Remus was vibrating in an effort to try and stay still on the same spot. “Remus,” Logan spoke, as he set up the telescope that he had brought with them, “you don’t have to stay down there the whole time we are here.”

“I know what, I just want to as not to distract the two of you,” Remus explained.

“We wouldn’t mind. You do what you need to,” Virgil paused as he was trying to remember something that he had forgotten. “Oh yeah,” he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “Remus was curious about the object that was wrapped in Virgil’s hand. Remus held out his hand to take what Virgil was going to give him. The object fell into the palm of his hand and after feeling about the cube shape, Remus realized that it was a black fidget cube that Virgil had given him.

“I was meant to give it to you earlier but I had forgotten to,” Virgil said as a barely visible pink dusted across his cheeks.

Logan smiled and rolled his eyes at the pair of sides. Focusing back on the reason that they were all out here. Logan looked through the eyepiece on the telescope and pointed it towards the sky. The quiet talking of Remus and Virgil was a soft melody to Logan’s ears.

It was the sound of his name being called that grabbed Logan’s attention and brought it to Remus who was walking around the island blankets like a shark stalking its prey. “Yes Remus,” Logan said as he turned his head to look directly at the creative side.

“Can you tell us about the stars now?” Remus said with a huge smile plastered across his face, his sharp teeth on show.

“Ok then,” Logan smiled gently back at him. Logan sat next to Vigril and Patted the stop on his other side for Remus to side down and join them. Sitting down Remus launched himself at Logan. Wrapping his arms around Logan’s body, Remus sat down to listen to what he was going to say.

“Well that one,” Logan said as he pointed up at the sky, “is Orion those three stars are his belt. It is one of the easiest ways to tell that is that constellation. And just over and up to the left is Betelgeuse. Where Orio’s shoulder is.”

“Like the musical,” Remus commented. The musical Beetlejuice was Remus’ favorite. Whenever the sides had a musical singalong night, Remus would be the one to sing any of the songs that were from that musical. Even the tiniest of parts like in ‘ready, set, not yet.’ “just like in the musical,” Logan agreed. “A lot of the characters from Harry Potter are named after stars.”

“Which ones?” asked Virgil. He then joined Remus in wrapping his arms around Logan’s middle for cuddles. 

“If you look across from Betelgeuseto where the other shoulder would be,” Logan moved his hand so Vigril and Remus could see where Logan was talking about. The two sides' eyes soon followed Logan’s hand. “That one is Bellatrix,” Remus laughed as Logan said that. Bellatrix just so happened to be Remus’ second favorite character from the books, close behind Luna. you would think that he would relate more to Bellatrix more but it was Luna instead. It was her story that he related more too. “And if you follow down to the left of Orion’s belt, you will be at Sirius. Which is part of Canis Major.”

Logan kept explaining different facts about the stars and constellations that they jumped to and from. It was getting late at this point even for Virgil. So Logan decided that they better pack up and go to bed or else they would fall asleep out here and wake up sore and tired the next day. Another factor in this description would be the major telling off from Patton and Janus about if they weren’t back at a reasonable time.

“Remus, Virgil,” Logan said, gently shaking the half-asleep sides to get their attraction and to wake them up a bit.

“What,” groaned Virgil as he stretched his arms up above his head, causing himself to yawn.

“It is getting quite late and you and Remus are almost asleep,” Logan said as he stood up trying not to fall over because of how long they had all been sitting on the ground.

“So what,” completed Remus, resting his head against the soft fabric of Virgil’s hoodie.

“So what,” Logan repeated irritated, “So we don’t wake up sore.” Pausing a moment to think about what he had just said. Logan realized that the lack of sleep was definitely starting to affect the way that he was acting. “I’m sorry Remus for the way that I was talking,” He apologised.

“Don’t worry, we are all tired. And anyway out of the three of us, you are the one who normally has more sleep than us.” Remus said, pulling the energy together to stand up. Once he was up he gave a hand to Virgil to help him up. It didn’t take long before |Logan had carefully packed away the telescope and the blankets. It had turned out that there was no need to pack the snacks and the drinks but Logan thought it best that he did anyway. ‘Better safe than sorry Vigril would say at least once a day if not more frequently than that.

The trio slowly walked back to the golden archway that they had gone through before. Virgil’s walking speed kept getting slower and slower. So to get back to bed quicker and because he could, Remus sneaked behind Virgil and scooped him up in his arms. Which in turn caused Virgil to let out a small, high pitched squeak. “Remus,” Virgil complained at the green side. “I can walk perfectly fine myself.” Trying to wiggle his way free from Remus’ grasp.

“I know that you dork. Ijust wanted a reason to pick you up.” Remus said. Then bumped his head against Virgil’s as he couldn’t use one of his hands to boop Vigril on the nose.

Logan rolled his eyes at the disgustingly sweet behavior of the darker sides. Walking through the golden arch, the three sides were a tired and grumpy looking pair of parental sides.

Logan looked from Patton and Janus to Vigril and Remus, and then back to Patton and Janus. “Hi,” Logan said to break the awkward silence. This didn’t help in the slightest.

Janus coughed and looked at Virgil and Remus. Patton looked at Logan. Both the yellow and the light blue sides glared daggers at the sides that just returned. “I can explain everything,” Logan started, looking back at Patton. Logan stopped talking. “Do the three of you realize what time it is?” Patton asked sweetly with a hit of salt working its way into his voice.

“Very, very late,” came Remus’ response. Logan smacked his hand against his face because of Remus. ‘That is sooo not going to help our case’ thought Logan. Virgil was just staying quiet as not to bring any attachment onto himself.

“No Remus you are not very late back are you,” Janus lied as he tried to figure out what they were going to do with them.

What happened next, Patton and Janus should have seen it coming. Aspeasly from Remus but the thing was. It wasn’t caused by Remus but by Logan. “Run,” cried Logan running towards Remus’ room.

That left Remus holding Virgil in his arms while being stared at by Janus and Patton. “Bye,” he said quickly, running off to find Logan. Luckily Virgil wasn't heavy so it wasn’t too hard for Remus to keep hold of him. 

As he darted his way through the corridors he soon caught up with Logan just as he had gotten to the green side’s room. Logan opened the door to let the three of them in.

Remus then dumped the anxious side on the bed. Virgil, half asleep, made grabbing hands at Remus and Logan for them to join him in bed.

Who were they to deny Virgil’s request? So Logan and Remus climbed into bed next to Virgil, with Viril in the middle. “Goodnight, Virgil, Remus,” Logan said as he got his head comfortable on one of the many pillows that was littered across the bed.

“Night, night my dorks,” Remus replied as he pulled himself closer to Logan and Virgil.

“Goodnight,” Virgil whispered as the three of them fell into the blissful darkness that was unconsciousness.


End file.
